


What does it mean? It's meant to be!

by ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bellamy's a dork, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, PWP!, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PrincessMechanic Power, We don't like Spacewalker, Worried Clarke, blake siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ClarkeGriffinIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He knows he's screwed but he thinks it's okay because he's sure she is, too."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setting is random. Finn's still alive. No one is captured by the Mountain Men. No peace with the Grounders yet. It takes place sometime in season one I'd say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does it mean? It's meant to be!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but I'm not really a Finn fan. I kinda liked him at the beginning but his character development was terrible.
> 
> I know the title's cheesy but I stole it from a not so cheesy song. (Coast Is Clear by Skrillex)

"What the hell Bellamy? Do you even  _use_ your fucking head sometimes?"

Clarke's angry voice greets him the second he steps through the gate.

Jasper gives him a worried look but Bellamy isn't afraid of the tiny blonde that storms out of the dropship.

"Hello to you, too, Clarke." he says with a smirk.

Suddenly the small girl is standing right in front of him and she's fuming. Bellamy's throat goes dry and he swallows hard. Maybe he's  _a bit_ afraid of the woman in front of him.

When she raises her arms Bellamy fears she'll slap him but instead her small hands are suddenly all over his body, checking him for any kind of injury. The sudden gentleness of her touch surprises him and he just freezes, not daring to move a single muscle under her glare.

"Someone check Jasper for injuries," she demands.

"I do." he hears his sister.

Octavia is grinning widely at Clarke who frowns at the other girl.

"What the hell did you two think? There are grounders out there and Mountain Men and you two decide to go for a walk? What the fuck is wrong with you? I swear by god if any of you do that again, I'll kill you myself!"

Bellamy's astound how angry Clarke is though Bellamy and Jasper are clearly fine. They just went to the river and they both took weapons. They were safe the whole time but it seems like that isn't enough for the princess.

Thinking that Clarke's concerned about him makes him grin.

Suddenly Bellamy feels a sharp pain in his cheek. He stares in shock at the small frame in front of him.

"You really think that's funny, Bella-"

Bellamy interrupts her by pressing his lips onto hers for a brief moment. When he pulls away she's still glaring at him but her expression has slightly soften.

His lips are prickling from the sensation of finally touching hers.

"Why can't you just shut up, Princess. Jas and I are fine." Bellamy just  _cannot_  help the smirk on his face and he can literally feel Clarke getting even more angry than before.

She starts yelling.

" _Because I wasn't finished you stupid, arrogant ass. Do you really think you can-_ "

To the shock of all of them, he crashes his lips on hers for a second time but she angrily pushes him away.

This time, Bellamy glares back at her. He knows everyone's watching them with interest. He knows that the whole camp is listening to their fight and they all stare in anticipation of what will happen next.

"Clarke calm down, you're overreacting-"

This time she's the one crashing her lips to his. And Bellamy who hasn't expected this reaction is startled for a moment. But before he can move to wrap his arms around her and kissing her back, she's pulling back and hisses,

"I said, I am not finished." She's still angry but Bellamy can see that she's to suppress a wicked grin.

She opens her mouth again to continue but before a single word can leave her lips, Bellamy has already moved and throwen her over his shoulder.

Clarke yelps and then she's screaming again.

" _Bellamy, how dare you? Let me down again! Bellamy._ "

But he only laughs when she starts hitting his back with her small fists.

He can hear his sister ans Jasper laughing. The whole camp seems amused by their little show.

Bellamy walks towards his tent. Clarke's still hitting his back and he suddenly gives her a smack on the ass.

She shrieks and shuts up for a brief moment before she starts yelling again.

When they're in his tent, Bellamy carefully lets her down. She immediately takes two steps back. Bellamy tries to not look hurt at that but he isn't sure if he succeeds.

"Don't ever do this again, Bellamy!" she hisses and it's worse than the yelling.

"I wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't overreacted like this. Jasper and I are fine. No need to scream at us. You normally do not freak out like this. What is? You're on your period or what?" he shoots back.

She ignores the last part and Bellamy is glad she does because that was a low blow, even for him.

"I'm sorry I care about your safety. If it bothers you that much, I'll stop." With that Clarke goes past him towards the exit.

Bellamy gabs her wrist but she yanks it free. She quickly exists his tent.

"Clarke!" he couldn't believe that this really just happened.

Clarke still ignores him and he hears her shout,

"What are you looking at? Go back to work!"

Quickly the usual chatter and quick footsteps of the delinquents fills the camp.

Despite what had just happened, Bellamy smiles at the fact that everyone fears angry Clarke.

Bellamy sits down on his makeshift bed and places his head in his hands.

Sure Clarke gets angry when someone breaks the camp rules but he'd never seen her freak out like this. He wonders why now? The way she'd looked at him was also knew. She'd looked at him in an combination of worry and anger and this look had surprisingly warmed his heart.

Bellamy can partly understand her anger. If O or she'd be the one who'd gone like this, he'd go ballistic himself. But after all, Bellamy loves the two girls.

Does this mean Clarke loves him, too? He doubts it but he isn't so sure now.

Bellamy sighs.

Suddenly the flap of his tent is yanked open. When he looks up, he sees his sister with an unreadable expression standing in his tent.

"Bellamy, please don't do this ever again. I know Clarke may have overreacted a bit but she's right. You two shouldn't have gone on your own without telling someone. I know you gathered herbs for Clarke but it was dangerous and we all worried. Please don't do it again."

Bellamy stands up and sighs again. He walks towards his sister and pulls her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, O. I didn't mean to worry you. It won't happen again."

Bellamy feels her letting out a long breath and then she pulls away to look at him.

"Good." she smiles, then her expression grows sincere again. "Now you should go and apologize to Clarke. She only freaked out like this because she was so concerned about you two. Bell, she cares a lot about you." With that his sister turns on her heels and exists his tent.

Bellamy follows her after a few moments. He knows his sister's right so he walks towards Clarke's tent and carefully opens the flap to look inside. The tent's empty, though.

Bellamy should have known that she wouldn't be there. Clarke's angry, naturally she'd rush herself into work.

With a sigh Bellamy makes his way to the dropship. But the dropship is empty as well.

Bellamy is about to leave again when he hears a soft noise from the second floor.

He climbs up the ladder and opens the hatch. Clarke's standing in front of one of the tables. She's sorting the new herbs, Bellamy and Jasper have collected.

He enters the second level and closes the hatch behind him, not wanting to be interrupted by any of the kids.

Clarke isn't showing the slightest sign to acknowledge his presence expect her sudden tense shoulders.

He exhales annoyed but walks over to her and wraps his arms around her waist from behind. The contact surprises them both but Bellamy quickly whispers three words in her ear.

"I'm sorry, Princess!"

Clarke shudders when his breaths tickles her ear but relaxes otherwise into his arms, leaning her head against his chest and closes her eyes.

Bellamy places a kiss on her shoulder, on her neck, on her cheek and Clarke turns in his embrace to meet his lips.

It's only a soft touch until she moves her lips. First it's gentle but then Bellamy flicks his tongue over her lips and Clarke opens her mouth for his tongue to meet hers.

Clarke's hands slide from his chest around his neck and Bellamy moves one hand from her waist to her cheek. With the other one still on her hip, he pulls her flat against his chest. Clarke stands on her tiptoes to deepen the kiss. Bellamy feels her play with the hair at the nape of his neck and he smiles against her mouth.

They pull away a little, both breathing heavily.

"God, I should have make you worry a lot sooner." he says and Clarke starts to giggle.

Bellamy's amazed by the sounds coming from her lips and he kisses her again but she's suddenly bursting out into full laughter and Bellamy has to pull away again.

Clarke sobers up very quickly and suddenly her expression is sincere again.

"I'm still mad at you Blake." but she doesn't sound angry anymore.

"I know" he sighs.

"I hate you for that." she grumbles.

"Except you love me." he says playfully.

"What if I do?" Clarke asks with wide eyes.

Bellamy feels his cheeks redden and a smile taking over his features.

"If you do, I want you to know that I love you, too. If you don't, it doesn't matter, I love you still."

Clarke looks at him as if she thinks he's joking but when she instead sees that me means what he says, she smiles at him. It's a small gentle smile that lights up her entire face and Bellamy can't resist kissing her again.

She immediately kisses him back.

When Bellamy starts placing kisses along her jaw she whispers,

"I love you Bellamy Blake," and Bellamy kisses her again, hard.

After that they're both breathing heavily, their gazes locked.

When their breathing has calmed down, Clarke yanks her shirt over her head and Bellamy's breath hitches.

He forces himself with all his willpower to not let his gaze drop to her chest. Instead he hoarse asks,

"What are you doing?"

But instead of giving him an answer, Clarke comes closer and kisses him. First his lips, then her mouth wanders along his jaw and she tugs at this sensitive spot under his ear, eliciting a surprised moan from him.

Her hands wander to the hem of his shirt and then under it. Bellamy shivers when she scraps her nails over his flat stomach. When she places hot open-mouth kisses down his throat and her hands wander dangerously low towards his waistband, Bellamy pushes her against the metal wall of the dropship.

"Fuck!" he murmurs and Clarke chuckles.

He takes a step back to flips his shirt over his head and then takes a step towards Clarke again.

He touches her collarbone with his lips and sucks on the sensitive skin of her breasts. Clarke unclasps her bra and lets it slip to the ground. Bellamy's lips wander to the soft peak of her left breast and sucks hard on it. His tongue flicks over her nipple, coaxing out a moan from her.

Clarke's hands find his hair and she tugs on it while Bellamy takes care of the other breast.

When he's finished, he lets his tongue traces a wet path over the smooth skin of her stomach. His teeth scrap over the soft skin, tugging on it. He kisses the now dark spot on her otherwise flawless skin and Clarke groans.

His hands wander to the button of her jeans. He looks up at her while he opens the button and slowly unzips her pants. Clarke watches him with half-closed eyes. He kneels in front of her and slowly pulls down her pants and underwear. He helps her step out of her clothes before he grabs her waist.

Clarke rubs her thighs together in anticipation. Bellamy looks up to see her still watching him from almost black eyes.

Bellamy takes one hand from her waist and parts her legs for him. His hand slides over her snatch and he groans.

"Fuck, Princess! You're so wet."

He kisses her stomach a last time before he pulls one leg over his shoulder and his lips wander lower until they reach her clit.

"Bellamy." she breaths when he starts sucking at her clit.

One hand finds her breast and plays with Clarke's nipple while Bellamy carefully slides one finger inside her with the other hand.

"More... Bell. Please more!" she whispers.

Hearing her call him by this nickname makes him involuntarily moan against her clit. He adds another finger and starts pumping them inside her. Clarke's head falls back against the metal wall with a soft clunk and she sighs.

Bellamy flicks his tongue over her clit while his other hand still plays with her nipple.

He feels Clarke's knees begin to buckle while she tightens around his fingers.

Bellamy lets go of her breast and grabs her waist firmly to steady her.

He increases the pace of his fingers inside her and his tongue continues to draw patterns over her clit.

Clarke comes swearing and Bellamy has to stiffen his laughter.

He pulls his fingers out of her and slides his tongue over her cunt before he pulls back and she glides down on the wall.

She's sitting on the floor with eyes closed, trying to calm her breathing.

Bellamy's kneeling between her spread legs, brushes his lips over hers. She parts them willingly, meeting him in a sloppy kiss.

Clarke wraps her arms around his neck and rests her head against his shoulder for a moment.

Then she slowly stands up and reaches down to pull him up as well.

She takes his hand and leads him towards an empty table. She stops in front of the table and turns around to face him. She catches his lips with her own while she unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants.

One hand slips under the waistband of his briefs and she suddenly grabs his erection, making him pant against her mouth.

She smiles against his lips and strokes him inside his pants. Bellamy closes his eyes and grabs her hair, tugging on it so that her head falls back and he can place wet kisses on her throat.

When the stroking gets to much, he yanks her hand away and quickly gets rid of his pants and boxer briefs.

Clarke hops onto the table, leaning back on her elbows and Bellamy places his cock at her entrance.

He slowly pushes himself inside her and Clarke sighs.

When he's inside her till the shaft, Bellamy gives Clarke a moment to accustom herself to the feeling.

Bellamy grabs her thighs and spreads them further apart. He pulls out of her and then thrust back inside in one swift motion. Clarke gasps.

Bellamy closes his eyes and begins to thrust inside her in a steady rhythm. Clarke lays flat on the table, a gentle smile on her face.

Bellamy increases the pace and soon they are both panting and moaning. When he feels her walls flatter around him and Clarke shoves a hand between them to rub her clit, Bellamy thrust harder inside her.

Suddenly she's sitting up right, meeting his thrusts while he slams up inside her. He crushes their mouths together and she bites his bottom lip.

For the second time she tightens around him and arches his back, her head falling back and in a silent scream she comes undone.

Bellamy's fascinated by her silent orgasm. When he made her come with only his tongue and his fingers, she has cursed loudly and now she comes absolutely quiet.

Seeing her come with closed eyes, head fallen back and lips parted was all Bellamy needed.

He pulls out of her and comes on her stomach.

His head rests on her shoulder and Clarke's stroking his hair while Bellamy tries to come back to breath.

They remain in this position until someone pounds on the hatch of the dropship. They both jump a little and quickly pull apart.

"Clarke are you here?"  _Fucking Spacewalker!_ Bellamy frowns.

Clarke groans.

"Clarke why is the hatch closed? Clarke!"

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming." She yells.

Bellamy sees a piece of cloth and quickly cleans himself before he throws it at Clarke.

"You should clean yourself, Princess." he says with a smirk.

She slaps him with the rag but does as he tells her.

They quickly get dressed but before Bellamy opens the hatch, he turns to look at her and asks,

"You won't regret that, will you, Clarke?"

As his tone a soft smile appears on her face and she squeezes his hand.

"Of course not, Bell. I love you!"

He returns the smile.

"That's good. I really like it when you call me Bell, you know that?" he says out of the blue.

And she bursts out into full laughter. Bellamy can't help a grin from taking over his features.

He opens the hatch and they climb back down on the first level of the dropship.

Downstairs Finn, Raven, Octavia and Jasper are waiting for Clarke. When they see Bellamy climb down the ladder after Clarke, their eyes almost pop out of their heads - especially the ones of the boys - but everyone excepts Finn is wearing a satisfying grin when they see their dishevelled appearance (swollen lips and all).

Bellamy tries to suppress a grin when Clarke annoyed asks,

"What's so important?"

Raven smirks.

"Did we interrupt something?" she asks innocently.

Finn glares at her.

Bellamy shakes his head.

"No, we were just finished when Spacewalker here tried to hammer a hole in the hatch."

Finn looks like he wanted to say something but O beats him at it.

"Ugh, gross. Please leave the details guys." But she was smiling so Bellamy guessed, she'd still question them later.

Raven just laughs. "Later." she winks at Clarke. "We can compare."

Bellamy freezes and Finn actually looks like he's going to punch someone in the face - probably him, Bellamy thinks. But to his surprise, Clarke only laughs at that.

"Sure, Reyes."

"God, you two are so gross."

Raven turns to his sister.

"We share facts about Bellamy and you can share everything about Lincoln  _in detail_  because none of us have experience with a grounder. I bet-"

"Okay, okay. Could you please stop. I really don't want to hear about it. I just started accepting Lincoln, I really do not need to know any of this."

The image makes him sick and he bets he's really pale now. Clarke squeezes his hand.

The girls laugh.

"Guys, please." Jasper interrupts. "We came here on a mission."

"Of course. What's going on?" Clarke asks.

"BELLAMY!" Miller's voice interrupts them again.

He frowns and asks, "You need me? Because I think I'm being needed somewhere else."

Octavia nods. "Sure. Go before Miller starts crying."

"I heard that Octavia," Miller says, entering the dropship. He faces Bellamy. "Someone made a mess out of our schedule. No one knows who's on duty anymore."

Clarke next to him groans.

"I've got this." He tells them both.

He's already taking a step forward when he decides against it and turns on his heels, gently cupping Clarke's face and kisses her hard. She's surprised and opens her mouth but Bellamy already pulls back - leaving her stunned. Jasper and Octavia cheer and whistle, Raven laughs, Miller grins knowingly at him and Finn looks like he's going to murder him.

Clarke's cheeks are flushed and a soft smile is playing on her lips. He smiles back and then winks.

"See you later, Princess."

He follows Miller out of the dropship but he still hears her soft laughter.

He knows he's screwed but he thinks it's okay because he's sure she is, too.

* * *

He doesn't see her until dinner. He's already sitting on one of the logs at the fire - talking to Miller - when she appears in front of them.

Bellamy looks up to see her holding her plate. She looks exhausted.

"May I?" she asks sheepishly, looking at Miller.

"Sure." he gives her a gentle smile. "I wanted to go to bed now anyway."

He stands up and wishes them goodnight.

Clarke lets herself fall down on the log next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You okay," he asks, looking warily down at her.

"Yeah, just tired."

He pulls an arm around her, tucking her close.

She sighs in contentment and he drops a kiss on her head.

A few people watch them like this. But they both just ignore it and eat in comfortable silence.

When he looks at her the next time, she's already asleep, curled up against him, her head still resting on his shoulder. He can't help the big goofy smile that appears on his face.

As carefully as he can, he scoops her up in his arms and stands up. He presses her gently against his chest so that she can't fall while he walks them to his tent.

A few people wishes them a goodnight, others just smile at them. Bellamy smiles back. The smile hadn't disappeared once this evening and that was all Clarke's doing.

After halfway to his tent. Clarke stirs. She cracks up one eye to look at him. Then she closes it again, snuggling against his chest and clenching his shirt in her fists.

He gets them safely into his tent and gently lays her down on his bed.

She murmurs something inaudible but her eyes stay close.

Bellamy unlaces her boots and then unzips her pants and tugs them off. She doesn't say anything and neither does he.

When he helps her sit up so he can free her of her shirt, she finally opens her eyes. She tries to glare at him, Bellamy thinks, but fails miserably.

_God, she looks so tired!_

He gives her one of his spare shirts and she gratefully smiles at him.

Without minding to tell him he should turn around, she unhooks her bra and then pulls on his shirt.

He tugs the blankets away and she scoots underneath them.

Bellamy strips down to his boxer briefs and joints her under the furs.

He wraps his arm around her waist and she snuggles closer.

He kisses her forehead and feels her smile against his chest before she drops a kiss on his bare skin herself.

"G'night, Bell." she murmurs against his skin and he shivers slightly.

He pulls her as close as possible and whispers in her hair, "Goodnight, Princess."

They fall asleep immediately.

* * *

When he wakes up the next morning, he finds Clarke sprawled across his chest, both his arms wrapped tight around her middle, their legs tangled.

He watches her sleep while sunlight slowly begins to float the tent – making the orange walls glow.

He thinks about the events of the previous day.

Bellamy still can't believe that he's finally here – waking up, holding the woman he loves in his arms.

He'd never done the relationship thing but with Clarke, Bellamy cannot think of anything else.

She is way too good for him but Bellamy had always been selfish and he is definitely too selfish to let her go, now that he finally had her.

He'd _finally_  admit his feelings towards her.

Bellamy had never thought he could ever love someone else except O and his mom but then he'd met the tiny, blonde Princess with her infuriating personality and sarcastic remarks and innocent, deep blue eyes and it had hit him badly.

He'd tried everything in his power to suppress those feelings but of course he'd failed.

_He was in too deep._

But she'd told him she loves him and Bellamy now couldn't do anything about it.

He was hers – completely.

Clarke stirs and drops a kiss on his chest.

"I love you." she mumbles against his skin and then looks up to meet his eyes.

He knows that he sounds completely blissful when he answers,

"I love you." and claims her mouth.

The kiss starts innocently but grows into something very different after a few heartbeats and Bellamy thinks that waking up like this was  _definitely_ a way to start the day he could get used to!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.
> 
> Love,  
> Kat xx


End file.
